leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DocTanner
Welcome! This is my talk page. Here you can, well... talk. But please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Otherwise I won't know who you are and I'll think I'm hearing voices again. I don't like the voices. I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOUR BEAR TIBBERS! ... ahem, sorry about that. Oh! And if you're starting a new conversation, remember to add a header for it. Best way is to use the "leave message" button just above and to the right of this box. Then put the title where the edit summary would normally be. That stops your comment from getting lost in someone else's conversation. Anyway, welcome. DocTanner (talk) 06:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Archived Conversations Wikia Tournament Promotion, etc. Hey there DocTanner, I just wanted send you a quick message about helping out w/ the Wikia NA Tournament you're trying to set up. Since I work here at Wikia, I can help get you resources to promote the Tournament if possible. Depending on timing, we can do anything from live streaming the event, to promoting it on Wikia's Game hub and across other communities. Depending on here much of a tournament you want to make it into, we can also help set you up w/ prizes for the winning team, even if it's just some Riot Points for the winners. We also have access to a design team, so if you need some custom images to promote the tournament, we can do that too. Just let me know how I can help by leaving a message on my talk page (or emailing me at jorge@wikia-inc.com). Feel free to use us as a resource, that's what we're here for. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:55, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Anon is angry Why should one person be able to just dictate what is or isn't trivia, if you think that one thing is trivia while one thing is trivial, thats your choice. 13:13, October 9, 2013 (UTC)Thatoneguywholikestrivia : To what are your referring? If I recall, the only trivia that I've reverted today was that Jinx's hair resembles Aerith's from FFVII. While that is true, that particular hair style is extremely common through various forms of animated media. It's kind of like saying "Jinx uses a three-barraled minigun as a weapon, much like Barret from FFVII." Yes, it's true, but there's also a lot of three-barralled rocket launchers out there. : Or were you referring to something else? Oh, and seriously, why don't you just make an account so people can actually talk to you? Makes it hard to discuss an edit you disagree with if the editor doesn't have a talk page. --DocTanner (talk) 13:20, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm talking about asperon removing the belt trivia and the numbers trivia, because he belived that it didn't belong there. 15:15, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Thatonguy : Oh. My apologies then. I thought you were yelling at me for something. Reading it again in the correct tone, I understand you now. --DocTanner (talk) 15:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hugo Alex will learn titles today Oh, sorry! You know, I'm just not used to it and I just read the rules quickly, my bad. Hell, I don't even know how to put a title in this kind of "Talk pages." >.< Alex Lopez (talk) 15:00, October 9, 2013 (UTC) : I think I got it. :O : And as I said, please call me Alex(andre) (Alexander for american/english persons), I just hate "Hugo." :P : I edited the preferences as well so I don't leave the Summary blank, ringrazie. ^_^ : Alex Lopez (talk) 15:00, October 9, 2013 (UTC) LOLWiki Skins Page is still locking me out. I've got the link to add to the Limited Edition section regarding the re-release, but I'm still restricted from editing. If I need special permission, then I'll have to look into that. Here's the link itself, seeing as how your work firewall has issues with the League website. If Wikia works the same way as Wikipedia, then you should be able to add it to the page without worrying about the firewall. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/node/7431 Kaoskitteh (talk) 07:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : Hrm. Must just be an account age thing. I'll add in the link. Thanks. :) --DocTanner (talk) 08:34, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Also, I saw an error in your Limited Edition edit. The skins will be released from October 2013 to June 2014, not February. I'd make the edit myself, but... yeah... =(^.^)= (talk) 08:47, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Slight assistance needed Kaoskitteh again. I saw your champion list and skin list features, and decided to add them to my own page (I hope you don't mind), but I have one problem: It's taking up a LOT of space (I have 145 skins), and I can't figure out how to make it collapsable. I usually borrow code from the source page to learn these things, but I can't access the source text on the part of your profile that I need. If you could copy and paste the source code used to make profile tabs collapsable, that would be great. Thanks for helping me learn new things :3 =(^.^)= (talk) 10:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : I thought the same thing and left a note on your talk page a while ago. ;) I'll grab the source off my profile and provide that over there. --DocTanner (talk) 10:47, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Unsigned message I don't have a Wiki Account. But here'a the thing, if you look at asperon thorn edit history, You'll see he's deleted things that when I've looked at, is trivia. * Jarvan's shares the quote "For my father, the king" with Prince Arthas from Warcraft III:Reign of Chaos. Reason for removal -Nope The belt information is trivia as well because it deals with the creator of the champ. the champ, and something rather interesting, -- Preceeding message not signed : There is an ongoing conversation about what constitutes trivia. Please feel free to make a wikia account and contribute on the blog post about this subject. There is no more purpose to be served in discussing it on talk pages. Thank you. --DocTanner (talk) 07:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) : Kouzen In response to what you said on the Jinx trivia page, since I feel a discussion on matters outside the page content would not be appropriate, my contents are hostile and rude because I have a notoriously low fuse and just as short a tolerance for stupidity. I can try and work on my patience, but I can't guarantee anything and in all honestly probably will not have much success. Also I have no idea how to give this its' own header. Kouzen (talk) 01:14, October 15, 2013 (UTC) : Believe me, I can sympathize. I just wanted to nudge you a bit towards politeness. I can, at least, respect your self-awareness on the issue. --DocTanner (talk) 08:12, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Fair enough. And if you can be patient enough to deal with my rage issue, then I suppose I can try a bit harder to reign my anger in. Like I said, I can't guarantee everything will instantly be sunshine and rainbows, but considering you're a moderator now I wouldn't want to give you any extra trouble than you have to deal with in the trivia sections. Kouzen (talk) 07:11, October 18, 2013 (UTC) : Don't worry. If you end up crossing the line, you'll have plenty of fair warning. And you're doing a good job on the trivia pages, by the way. I may not agree with all your edits, but most of the time I do. Keep up the good work! --DocTanner (talk) 10:00, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Moderator DocTanner, setting up his my surprise parties since REDACTED. :-p --DocTanner (talk) 11:39, October 15, 2013 (UTC) mychamp template could you have at least given me the contents? ~ Juper0 (talk) Re: Champion Attributes Redirects support anchor links – why not use them then ^^ — Nana 05:37, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. I tried to change the file names, but the thing wouldn't work for me. I ended up reuploading the files I thought were problematic. Please delete these ones. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nhan-Fiction_Tumblr_mq056t0oiK1rrfatko1_500.jpg http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nhan-Fiction_6d2f7ecfa00c67188eca395e6e57d9eb-d6dje7w.jpg Sorry for the inconvenience. ---- Also, in regards to the video thing, would it be fine if I used like a fanmade video instead without violating the copyright things? Like, just a random vid made by someone else. Nhan-Fiction (talk) 10:46, October 22, 2013 (UTC) edit spam! hey doc, is there a way to hide edits from the activity tracker, or at least force them to combine instead of spam? --Kattzkitti (talk) 11:38, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : You can hide your own edits from yourself and only spam other people. But otherwise, no. What you should do is use the "Preview" button to make sure your edit is good before you submit it. We all forget sometimes. (Look at the edit history on your walk page, you'll see I had some issues. :-p) If you start working with complex templates, you'll run into that problem more. Sometimes the preview button doesn't work, depending on the template. When that happens, there's not much you can do. Just try to keep it to a minimum when possible. --DocTanner (talk) 11:48, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :: yea, i try using preview as much as possible, but i constantly miss small things, that sometimes accumulate into needing bigger changes. practice makes perfect i guess. --Kattzkitti (talk) 12:31, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : Also, here's a much better edit tracker than the one you are probably using: . --DocTanner (talk) 11:50, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :: oh man, that one is 100x better. i knew about it, but i keep forgetting that it's hidden behind the not so good one. --Kattzkitti (talk) 12:31, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : I have it as part of my toolbar at the bottom. Currently, I have "Special Pages", "Watchlist", "Recent Changes", and "Follow/Unfollow". That, plus all the stuff in "My Tools" makes life a lot easier. --DocTanner (talk) 13:46, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :: i'll have to take a minute at some point to upgrade my bar as well... someday --Kattzkitti (talk) 14:15, October 23, 2013 (UTC) WAFNuke learns headings Hi,i just wanted to ask you how to use templates,i'm having a problem with that.Plus i don't know anything about creating in a wiki.I want my concepts to be seen,so your help is VERY appreciated. Thanks again,WAFnuke (talk) 14:38, October 24, 2013 (UTC)WAFnuke : That's a very general question. What templates? What do you want to do? Etc. --DocTanner (talk) 15:59, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: The New champion Yes i think so that's the case. That there will be a new champion related toan Egypt NOTE: Found this on Garena. --''Unsigned comment'' Re: Custom Champion Hey, I'm the one that posted the Custom Champion. I apologise. I may have to ask how a blog is created later, give me a while to see if i can figure it out. So... That Tournament C'mon Tanner, c'mon. Ozuar (talk) 13:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :I know, I know... I've been bad. But... um... excuses! Yeah, totally excuses. --DocTanner (talk) 14:02, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Excuses aren't acceptable Tanner. We need progress. You can't just start something like this, get a bunch of people's hopes up, and then just stop working on it. Ozuar (talk) 01:10, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll just keep spamming this because as far as I know it's a "Page You're Following". Ozuar (talk) 13:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) : I get an email every single time. It might be annoying, but it's also effective. :-p --DocTanner (talk) 17:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Alright, dude. What's going on. If you're not capable of running this then please for the love of God pass it on to me so we don't let all these people down. Ozuar (talk) 22:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll just continue to be a nuisance until you do something. Getting less upset and more mad now. Ozuar (talk) 23:57, December 21, 2013 (UTC) C'mon man, really. You won't even pass it off. Getting pissed. Ozuar (talk) 14:27, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Revamping "Kassadin/Strategy" as a Model for Similar Pages Hello, Some time ago, September 25th to be exact, I created the talk page for the aforementioned page, but no one appears to have edited, commented on, or even re-read the page since then. if you would wish to grant me the chance to revamp the page and noterize it to Wikia standards, I would appreciate it. JederCoulious (talk) 21:07, December 12, 2013 (UTC)JederCoulious Thank you I just want to thank you personally for your vote since I kinda look up to you as a competent wikian. SirAston (talk) 11:25, December 23, 2013 (UTC) : "Competant" might be stretching things a bit... :-p You're welcome, though. --DocTanner (talk)